Exclusive Suits
---- This page displays suits that are exclusive to one server only. As the Chinese mainland version is considered the primary server where most new content is first released, suits from there are not included unless stated otherwise. A next to a suit's name indicates that it is an unofficial name and has been fan-translated. There may be discrepancies regarding newer suits that recently debuted, as it is unknown whether or not if they will stay exclusive or may some day be released on other servers. International (English/French) Zodiac Lucky Pack The Zodiac Lucky Pack feature is only available in the international English/French server. The suits contained within are only available in this version of the game, with the exception of Dream Sky, which was also released on the Hong Kong/Taiwan server as well as the Indonesia server. The players can purchase packs that include various currencies, materials and for some packs, exclusive suits via a randomized chance. Celebrity's Choice was the first and only time-limited suit; the rest are permanent. Collaboration Suits Other Collaboration Suits which are currently exclusive to the International server include: * Space Fantasy * Romantic Moment * Modern Queen * Unicorn Goddess * Idyllic Life More information can be found on the invidivual suit pages or on the Collaboration Suits page. Japan These suits are only available in the Japanese server. |image = |servers = JP |gallery = Happiness |event = Honeymoon Holyland event |name JP = 早咲さ桜}} * The suit is based on a traditional Japanese bridal-kimono, a "Shiromuku". * The suit was available through the Honeymoon Holyland event on the Japan server only. |image = |servers = JP |name JP = ドキドキ学園 |kingdom = Apple Federal |obtain = Crafting}} * Doki-Doki Academy replaces Tender April in the Japanese version of the game. Ranking Suits These ranking suits are only available in the Japanese server. MIRACLE★Vocal was part of the debut of Miracle Concert. It was confirmed that the suit would not return during re-runs. High-Class Lady was part of the Taisho-Roman event, which is a stamina event. |servers = JP |kingdom = Cloud Empire |obtain = Ranking reward of stamina event |name JP = ハイカラなお嬢様 |image = }} Collaboration Suits Other Collaboration Suits which are currently exclusive to the Japanese server include: * Suits from the Sanrio Collaboration ** Melo-melo My Melody (めろめろマイメロディ) ** Fluffy Piano-chan (ふわふわピアノちゃん) * Metamorphose Collaboration ** Kowarubi Miracle (小春日の奇跡) More information can be found on the Collaboration Suits page. South Korea This assortment of suits are only available on the Korean server. |image = Suit= |-|Recolor= |servers = KN |name KN = 복숭아의 순정 |kingdom = Cloud Empire |obtain = Crafting |reward = 30 |event = Target suit of Chapter 19}} * The chapter suit is different because the original suit (Future Capriccio) is based on clothing from the Taisho era of Japan. |servers = KN |image = |name KN = 학창시절 |kingdom = Cloud Empire |obtain = Crafting |reward = 20,000 }} * School Days replaces Tender April in the South Korean version. |image = |servers = KN |name KN = 신라의 별 |kingdom = Cloud Empire|name VN = Nữ Hoàng Seondeok}} * Silla's Star is based on the first queen of the Silla dynasty, Queen Seondeok. |servers = KN |name KN = 꽃가람 |image = |gallery = Festivals |obtain = Welfare |event = New Years event |reward = 5,000 }} * The suit was released as a welfare suit for Korean New Years. * The suit is a traditional Korean hanbok. Collaboration Suits Other Collaboration Suits which are currently exclusive to the Korean server include: * ''Guardian: The Lonely and Great God'' Collaboration ** Grim Reaper (저승사자) ** Exorcist Ji Eun-tak (도깨비신부 지은탁) ** Goblin Kim Shin (도깨비 김신) * ''Love in the Moonlight'' Collaboration ** Hong Sam-nom's Officials' Suit (홍삼놈의 내관복) ** Hong Ra-on's Dance Clothes (홍라온의 무희복) ** Hong Ra-on's Hanbok (홍라온의 한복) * Woo Nayoung Collab ** Obsidian Girl (흑요석의 소녀) More information can be found on the Collaboration Suits page. Indonesia These assortment of suits are only available in the Indonesian server. |image = |servers = IN |name IN = Ibu Pertiwi |obtain = Log-in everyday between August 15th - August 20th, 2019 |event = 74th Indonesia Independence Day}} * Motherland was released for the 74th Indonesia Independence Day (August 17th).https://www.facebook.com/LoveNikkiIndonesia/photos/a.215500319093957/406941356616518/ * The release was done as a set of items, rather than a suit; making it a hidden suit. References Category:Suit